


What's a Pickett?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [65]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Newt tells his great-grandchildren about an adventure to New York.





	What's a Pickett?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 23 prompt: under the age of 18/in their youth
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/M8Wvkzb.jpg)

"What did you catch there, Lysander?" Great-Grandpapa Newt asked from where he was sitting bundled up against the cold in his wheelchair. His hair, what little there was left, had gone all white and Mama had crocheted him a thick woollen hat and scarf to wear.

"I think it's a Jibbering Blumdinger!" the young boy said, walking close so Great-Grandpapa could see the little green creature in his hands.

"Ah, I see now," Newt told him after he'd leaned forward to get a better look. "Not quite a Blibbering Humdinger, Lysander, it's a Bowtruckle. I used to be friends with one named Pickett."

Lorcan shuffled over, wrapped tightly in the fuzzy blanket Mama had made. He wasn't allowed past the porch and Great-Grandpapa Newt's Warm Air Charms because he was sick. "What's a Pickett?"

"Pickett was a who," Newt corrected gently, but added, "I suppose he was a what too. Pickett was my friend and a Bowtruckle. He liked to eat wood lice and fairy eggs and he and his branch guarded their little English oak tree in my case when I visited New York. Would you like to hear about my trip to New York?"

Both boys nodded and Lysander handed the Bowtruckle to Newt who gave it a home on the lapel of his jacket. "All right boys, come settle down. Lorcan, son, share the blanket. It's too cold to sit on the floor without a blanket." Newt moved his wheelchair so he was sitting more in a shaft of warm sunlight to combat the chill. "Now, before I went to New York, I had been on an adventure..."


End file.
